The Big Secret
by KNSJ
Summary: Disclaimer- We do not own any characters from this story. Everyone thought that Quinn Fabray had gotten her life back in order after she gave birth to Beth. She was back to being a cheerleader, not just any cheerleader the head cheerleader. Quinn had it all, or is that what everyone was supposed to think. Cowriter is DMSJ1995. Rating: T-M
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hey Readers just to let you know this story with is written not just by me but also by a cowriter named DMSJ1995.)

Everyone thought that Quinn Fabray had gotten her life back in order after she gave birth to Beth. She was back to being a cheerleader, not just any cheerleader the head cheerleader. Quinn had it all, or is that what everyone was supposed to think.

They have just started a new school year and everything had been normal so far. Quinn walked into the school with her head held high in her cheerleading uniform. She felt normal again, she knew that her true friends were the people in the glee room. Everyone may act like they are friends to her. But none of them meant it.

Quinn was running late to glee practice. She ran into the room when Mr. Schuster asked who is not here.

"Is Quinn here?" He asked look at everyone.

"I'm right here." Quinn said walking into the room.

She took the last seat in the room. But sadly it was right next to Puck. Quinn sighed and sat down. Mr. Schuster began with his yearly speech about new members and tryouts. Quinn zoned it out and went to her own thoughts.

She had a lot on her mind since the summer. She had changed since the summer and she know that no one in the room would understand and know what she was going through, even though they were her friends. Quinn felt a set of eyes staring at her. Quinn stared right back at the only person that she knew that would not be listening to Mr. Schuster as well. That person is no other than Noah Puckerman.

"We need to talk." Puck said in a whisper.

"No! I am trying to listen to Schuster." Quinn replied to him.

"You have avoided me all summer. We need to talk about us and our decision we made."

This was true; Noah Puckerman had tried to reach her all summer. But she was not ready to talk to him. Quinn did not like how Puck wanted to put their child up for private adoption. But she went along with it. But there was something he did not know that she did after he left the hospital that day.

*Flash Back*

_ Puck just left a crying Quinn in the room alone. They just had argued about what they thought was best for their daughter. Quinn thought that they could raise her together. But Puck admitted to her that he was not ready to be a father and she was not ready to be a mother. Quinn's mother then joined into the argument and stated that they were too young to raise a child together. They both decided that it would be best to put her up for adoption. _

_ Quinn was just about to leave the hospital before she walked past the baby's room and saw her daughter sleeping in another woman's arms. She knew there that she could not let her go. Quinn walked up to the social work and said,_

_ "I have changed my mind and I would like to keep my daughter." _

_ "Are you sure?" The social work woman asked._

_ "Yes." Quinn said with a nod._

_ "Alright. But I do have to ask if you have a place to go with your daughter. We have this program for teen mothers that does not have a place for their children and them." The woman said._

_ "Thank you. That would be great. What else does this program do?" Quinn looked intrigued when the women told her about the program. _

_ That moment there Quinn knew that she would do anything for her daughter Beth. She would put all of her money into getting her a better life. That moment Quinn would let everyone think that Beth was adopted. Quinn will never let Puck into Beth's life. _

*End Flash Back*

Tried to ignore Puck and listen to Mr. Schuster again. He was going on how this year was going to be their year of winning. Quinn always loved how Mr. Schuster had so much high hope and it was contagious. The bell rang to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Tried to ignore Puck and listen to Mr. Schuster again. He was going on how this year was going to be their year of winning. Quinn always loved how Mr. Schuster had so much high hope and it was contagious. The bell rang to go to class.

***Quinn's POV***

As I started the day with my first class, I walked in silence with Kurt and Brittany. We were heading to math. Puck ran to catch up to me and pulled me away from the group. I looked at Puck with detested. I didn't want to talk to him at all. But I could see in his eyes that he did.

"What do you want Puckerman?" I said with venom.

"We need to talk about our decision. I know you were not for the private adoption and you know what, I think you were right. I am regretting it now. I wish we thought this through." Puck said with sadness.

"I did not agree with anything you and my mother said. You two guilted me into it! It was not a WE decision." I spatted storming away from Puck.

Everyone parted the hall like the red sea when I came by. Finn walked up behind his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

***Puck's POV***

"So what was that all about man?" Finn asked me.

"Quinn and I getting in a fight about what we decision. But it was mainly Quinn yelling at me." I told him.

"Come man it is a new year. These keep it a good year. Come on these get to class." Finn said pushing me to walk to class.

"So man what class do you have man?" I asked my best friend.

"English with Rachel." Finn said walking to class.

"Same here. So Berry is in that class?" I asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah. So this is going to be good." Finn said looking at me.

"So what is going on with you and Berry?" I asked Finn trying not to look at him.

"I don't know. For right now we are friends but maybe there will be more than friends down the line." Finn said walking into the classroom waving to Rachel. We both walked up to her.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you had class with us Noah." Rachel said.

"Yeah." I said. The teacher walked into so class started. Finn sat by Rachel. I sat on the other side of her.

***Quinn's POV***

After I walked away from Puck. I walked into her math class. I sat by Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Kurt lipped said to me because he saw the teacher walking in.

"I'm fine." I lipped said back to him. I was listening to the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed with distress. This year was going to be my year. I just want to get this year over. But of course Puck had to make everything even worse. I tried to focus on the lesson in class but my mind only wondered back at home. This was the first time I was leaving Beth home alone for so long.

The day was going by so fast. As soon as I knew it, it was lunch. I walked to the table with Brittany and Santana. There was not much places to sit at so Brittany, Santana, and I squeezed in where we could find seats. I zoned off for a bit, ignoring everyone's conversation. They were all talking about their summers. I did not want to share mine with them. My whole summer was all about work, taking care of Beth, and then works again.

"So Quinn how was your summer? We never saw you anywhere around town." Mercedes asked getting Quinn out of her daydream.

"I was here and there. I went on a vacation by myself." I slightly lied.

I did not totally lie to them. I did go on a small vacation. Only if you count the mother homes that were different place outside of town a vacation. I did get away from the town and I did meet great people who understood me on my leave.

"Really, where did you go?" Brittany asked all excited.

"I went to Italy. It was very peaceful; I needed it after everything that happened." I said not looking at Puck.

"Oww. Did you see anything cool? Was there any cute dudes there?" Santana asked.

"It was alright. I did see some good-looking dudes but I was not really looking. It was mostly for me to collect myself and figure things out before I came back here." I explained.

Everyone went back to their own conversations. I started to scan the lunch room to see if there was anything interesting. As I was looking around the lunch room I saw this guy standing there looking for a table. He was alright looking but I don't think he would be my type. Anyway I was not looking to date anyone for now.

The rest of the day went by faster. I could not wait to get home to Beth. I have missed her so much and it was only the first day of school. As I was running to my car I saw Rachel running after me calling my name. I stopped right by my car with my keys ready to do. I looked at Rachel and said,

"What do you want Berry?"

"Well, I was wondering if everything is alright. You know since the adoption and all of that. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." Rachel said.

"Everything is fine. Now if you excuse me I need to be somewhere." I said getting into my car and driving away.

I did not give Rachel another chance to say another word. I knew if I let her do that she would have talked forever. Then I would have been late to my job and I was hoping that I could go home and see my daughter before I go.

As I got out of my car I ran up the stair to my apartment. Yes, I Quinn Fabray lives in a two bedroom rundown apartment. But I had nowhere else to go that was better for my daughter. This was the safest place for her. I unlocked my door and saw that Mrs. Henderson with Beth. I smiled when I saw Beth. She was my bright sun on a cloudy day. There is nothing I would do for her.

"How has she been Mrs. Henderson?" I asked getting ready for work.

"She has been great and haven I told you call me Dorothy." Mrs. Henderson said.

Mrs. Henderson was my sweet next door neighbor that took care of Beth during the day while I am at school or at work. She had helped through everything. Ever since I moved in here, Dorothy was there helping me.

*Flash Back*

_ I walked up the steps of my new apartment home. This was the first place Beth and I were going to live that did not have another mothers and children in the same house. It was nice at first but it got tiring after a while. I opened the door with Beth asleep in my arms. All of our things were already in the apartment. There was not much but I already had Beth's room done before I brought her here. I put her down in her crib and went to the living room to start unpacking. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see an old women standing there._

_ "Hello. I am Dorothy Henderson. I live right next door. I saw that you just moved in and thought I would come and welcome you to the neighborhood." Mrs. Henderson said._

_ "Thank you. I'm Lucy, I just moved in here with my daughter Beth." I said._

_ "Welcome Lucy and I hope that you like it here. If you need anything dear please don't hesitate to ask and I mean anything. If you need a babysitter, I am your women. I have taken care of all seven of my children and now taking on the role of grandma." Dorothy said._

_ I knew that it would be very useful of Dorothy to take care of Beth while I was gone for a few hours here and there. _

*Flash Back End*

After that day Dorothy Henderson was there for me. It took me a while to warm up to her but after a while I thought of Dorothy as a second mother. She was great with Beth and she knows everything about mine and Beth's past and who I really am. Everyone in the building knows me by Lucy not Quinn. They just think that I am a teen mom that is a drop out of high school to take care of my child. But if it was not for Mrs. Henderson I would be a drop out student. She is the one that told me to go back to high school and finish.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Sorry guys this has taken us so long to update. We both have been busy. So we will update when we get time or when we get to it. We have not forget about this story or you guys. It just that we been busy in life. We will update when we can. Just be patient with us. Thanks a lot. Have a happy holidays. Reviews=Love)

After that day Dorothy Henderson was there for me. It took me a while to warm up to her but after a while I thought of Dorothy as a second mother. She was great with Beth and she knows everything about mine and Beth's past and who I really am. Everyone in the building knows me by Lucy not Quinn. They just think that I am a teen mom that is a dropout of high school to take care of my child. But if it was not for Mrs. Henderson I would be a dropout student. She is the one that told me to go back to high school and finish.

When I got home from work was Beth was watching some tv when went to get her. I put Beth in her bouncer so I can do my homework. When I got done with my homework. I then got Beth out of her bouncer and brought her to the floor. I was watching Seamus Street with her before my cell phone went off telling me that I had a text. I opened up my phone to see a text from Santana.

_ Hey Girly._

_ Hey_

_ Whats going on?_

_ Nm just done with hw hbu_

_ Nm hanging with Britt. Wondering if you want to join?_

_ Can't_

_ Y?_

_ Grounded_

I couldn't think of anything else then grounded. Then Santana texted me back.

_ Quinn Fabray grounded no way._

_ Yes away_

_ What happened?_

_ For something stupid I don't remember what_

_ Okay whatever when r u ungrounded_

_ IDK_

_ okay let me know so we can hang._

_ okay ttyl mom calling me_

_ kk ttyl QB_

I just laughed to myself. QB was the little nickname she gave me. It stood for Queen Bitch. She made it up when she first meet me. It just stuck with me but she is the only one that is allowed to call me that.

So the rest of the day was nice and easy. Beth slept the whole night which was nice for me. I got some sleep. Now it is the next morning. I heard my alarm going off. I got out of bed and when to check on Beth first. She was still asleep so I just let her sleep. I got ready for school and get my things together. When Beth got up and around I feed her and took her over to Dorothy. I then headed to school.

*Rachel POV*

I was at school early like always but I was not alone. I saw Noah here early too. That was odd. He was never here early. So I walked up to him.

"Hello then Noah. What are you doing here early?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Berry. I thought Quinn would be here early. I kind of want to talk to her. But I know I won't get too." He said looking at the doors.

"Noah what is it you want to talk about to Quinn? If you don't mind me asking." I asked him.

"If she is okay. She has been acting weird lately. I know I am not the only one who noticed." He said now looking at me.

"No you are not the only one. She has been acting weird. But won't you be if you had to give up your child. And I know you had to give her up too. But everyone goes through it a different way." I said.

"I know. But it was hard for me too. And I regret it now. I kind of wish we kept her." He said looking to the floor.

"I know Noah. But just give her time. I am worry about her too. We all are but we have to give her space. She will come around." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks Berry. You always know what to say." He said smiling at me.

"No problem Noah. Do you want to walk with me to my locker so you don't have to be alone. They is not a lot of students here yet. Mainly teachers." I asked him.

"Sure Berry." He said. We then walked to my locker.

*Quinn POV*

I was walking into school. I am earlier the usual. But I will take this time to look over my homework and see if I got it all done. Maybe go talk to Rachel. I know she is here this early. I did say maybe if I'm that bored. But before I could get to my locker I saw Rachel and Puck talking to each other. What is Puck doing here so early? I got close to hear what they were talking about but they couldn't see me. I love that I know this school that good. I listened to their whole conversation. I heard the whole thing. They were talking about me.

Everyone knows something is going on with me. But they don't know what. They don't need to worry about me. I am fine. At less Rachel understood that I just the space and when I'm ready I will tell. But I am probably not going to tell them.


	5. Author Note

Hey Readers,

I know that you are all wanting more chapters but we are at a pickle and we are having a writer block on this story. We are putting this story on hold but do not worry we are not going to forget about this story. We will bring this story back. I have talked to my co-writer and we would like you to help us. If you have any ideas on how we should go with this story, please message either me or my co-writer DMSJ1995. We would love to hear your ideas. Thank you for reading this story and we hope that you will continue reading it when we come back. Also, look up DMSJ1995 and read some of her other fan fiction.

Love always,

KNSJ &DMSJ1995


End file.
